Unwittingly Hers
by Lullilt
Summary: Sally takes a moment to mull over the boys as she waits for Josh to finish dinner. Character Study, One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Eh, after my last attempt to gain ownership of Josh, and the subsequent restraining order, I decided to hold off a bit. I'll get chu my pretty! And you're little dog to-Wha? Hey! Seeing as you're a wolf, its like an all in one package! :D NO, I don't own Wizard of Oz either.

* * *

><p><strong>Reservations for Three<br>-**  
>Last Edit: <em>Tuesday, January 17, 2012; 8:26PM<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Series:<span> USA's Being Human

Spoilers: None.

Rating: K. Blasphemy, I know!

Pairings: None. Unless you squint_._

Warnings: Some mild language and my inability to wield commas and speech properly. Derp.

Inspiration: All of you lovely people who keep on favorite-ing, reading, reviewing and all sorts of whatnot!

Notes: I would also like to apologize for taking oh-so-long on this, but life hit, work happened, and inspiration dwindled. Until now.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Sally realized, they were all more alike than different. Perhaps that was what allowed them all to become so close in the first place. They were subtle things really, that clued you into their inner workings. Things that most wouldn't even think to look for, unless of course, you were an undead being with infinite time on your semi-transparent hands. And they weren't alike in that way that had everyone cooing about how 'twin-like' they were or even how much like a married couple they resembled. It was the ways in which they differed that solidified how much they were alike.<p>

Whenever she thought about it though, she tended to try and compare the boys more. Maybe it was because they were them, which in turn was completely separate from her, and made them hers. Maybe just because it seemed vain to involve herself. Either way, Aidan and Josh tended to be more alike then she probably even gave them credit for.

Aidan was a sex god; plain and simple.

He'd catch your eye and make you question your forever-long relationship with your fiancee in an instant. He would make that first move in a way that would remind you of all your childhood fantasies. He'd feed you lines so interwoven with silk you'd think they were made by Egyptians and want to wrap yourself in them on a throne. He could tell you everything you wanted to hear and then some. He would hold you and whisper the secrets of your heart at night and leave you spellbound by his wisdom of your innermost thoughts told to you in ways you had never imagined.

Josh was that kid who looked adorable as fuck.

You'd look at him and question why men were allowed to be that cute without even trying, but then your gaze would slip away as you kept on walking. If you gave him half a chance, he would stutter and trip over himself in an attempt to tell you how pretty he thought you were. He would cautiously wrap an arm around your shoulders, never below, waiting for you to change your mind, because everyone else already had. If you lad let him continue, he would open up about his thoughts on life and ask about yours and leave you flabbergasted that a man could be so heart-breakingly honest.

Aidan was outgoing.

He'd throw himself into the midst of an argument in order to his own opinion across, confidant that his laid back charm and easy attitude would help his opposition see reason. He'd go after what he believed in even if it meant stepping on another's toes, because sometimes his own view of what suited others best surpassed what the other's seemed to think worked for them.

Josh was a wallflower.

He'd smile awkwardly while waiting to be asked for his opinion, because surely an agreement could be settled upon through a group discussion. All the while he would be unsure if he would come across as either an idiot or conceited when his turn came. He would let nothing get in the way of what he believed was right, but would have to find convert around the opposition because he'd never been good at dealing with angry people.

Aidan was a grease fire.

He would burn through you in indescribable ways. Unmatched by anything, attempting to put him out with water would do nothing but make him spread. You would feel the heat that he managed to ignite in you burn like an inferno so powerful you would be blind to anything that came your way. Sometimes you would get singes or blisters that left you hurting for some aloe, but inevitably you would go back for the warmth.

Josh was just water.

He could be calm or fierce but always, inevitably, there. You could try and put a dam up to avoid those instances of drowning, but eventually he would erode away your barriers and strip you of your defenses. When he's with you its like a rippling coolness seeping over you, and if you tried to escape the wrinkly skin of too long exposure, you would be compelled to go back to him if only for a sip just to keep you alive.

They were both so alike but in such different ways that sometimes it made her head spin to think that what little she did know about them seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg. Aidan himself had more years than she cared to count ahead of her, and she had her work cut out if she ever planned to decipher him. Josh was turning out to be nearly as complex, what with his tendency to martyr himself for the sake of others.

Aidan came out of kitchen, grinning at something she had missed, and made a motion of shooing her into the kitchen. She smiled at the the clink of plates being set on the table and the thought of another of Josh's 'dinners'. Ever since her and Aidan's grand scheme to make Josh feel better by fixing him dinner, which led to the demolition of the kitchen, Josh had taken it upon himself to ban them from touching anything 'cook-able'. Leaving her musings for another day she was happy to settle for the fact that she knew them both. They were her's, and to hell with anyone who tried to rip her away from her boys.

Even heaven itself.


End file.
